Tu Princesa
by MonewHale
Summary: One Shot Alice rodea a Jasper todo el tiempo para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero el la ignora. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!" Song Fic- Canción "World is Mine" de Hastume Miku


Disclaimer: Personajes perteneciente a Stephenie Meyer  
>Sumary: One Shot Alice rodea a Jasper todo el tiempo para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero el la ignora. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!" Song Fic- Canción "World is Mine" de Hastume Miku<p>

**Letras en negrita = Letra de la canción**

**Tu princesa**

- Allie!

- Bells! – saludo la pelinegra a la castaña

- Que paso? – se sentó junto a ella – Jazz te hizo algo de nuevo?

- No, no me hizo nada – hizo un puchero – ese es el problema Belly, el no me mira – y lloro.

La pequeña castaña, de 7 años, miro a su pequeña amiga llorar por aquel niño rubio que jugaba con uno cobrizo.

- El solo te ignora para molestarte – la pelinegra, miro a su principito – ven vamos a jugar – le sonrió su amiga, ella asintió entusiasmada y salió corriendo junto a ella

**Quisiera ser**

**La princesa que siempre vas a amar**

- Jazz! Podemos jugar con ustedes? – el rubio la miro con sus hermosos ojos azules e hizo una mueca asintiendo, ella sonrió a más no poder.

**Sin dudar**

**Debes saber**

**De corazón cómo debe ser**

- Hoy jazz me invito a comer un helado de la señora Cope! – comento emocionada la pequeña de 9 años

- Eso está bien Allie – le sonrió – los helados de la señora Cope son riquísimos – la pelinegra asintió rápido

- Iré mañana con él, porque hoy me cortare mi pelo – le sonrió, la castaña acaricio sus largos rizos negros

- Te veras hermosa con el pelo largo o corto

- Gracias Belly! – la abrazo

El otro día llego y Alice emocionada fue con su madre a la peluquería, la pequeña daba pequeños saltos mientras veía todo a su alrededor. Cuando termino la señora de hacer el corte, se miro al espejo sorprendida, sus largos rizos ahora le llegaban hasta la barbilla, sonriendo corrió a los brazos de su madre. Llego a su casa y se puso un pequeño vestido blanco y unos broches en su pelo, sus bailarinas negras, y salió emocionada hacia el porche de su casa. Cuando visualizo la bicicleta del rubio se levanto agitando los brazos

- Jazz! – el rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa susurrando un "hola" y le indico que se subiera a la parte delantera de la bicicleta, ella asintió y se sentó. Lo miraba expectante para ver que decía de su peinado pero ningún comentario salió de la boca del rubio. Ella hizo un mohín cruzando sus brazos.

**En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié**

**¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?**

- Allie, vamos por el helado primero? – ella lo miro y esquivo su mirada nuevamente – eh? – confundido, se encogió de hombros y pedaleo hasta la heladería.

**Segundo**

**De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?**

Cuando llegaron ella se bajo dando un pequeño saltito, mientras daba suaves vueltas para que su vestido se hiciera notorio, el rubio la miro entre asustado y divertido, la ignoro para ir por los helados

- Jazz, quiero uno de chocolate y frambuesa! – Llego a su lado – y que le echen pequeños pedacitos de galletas

**Tercer lugar**

**Si digo algo debes responder**

**"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"**

**¿Lo has captado ya?**

- Dos de vainilla – pidió mientras pagaba

**¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,**

**Y no lo puedo tolerar!**

- Jazz! – Golpeo el suelo – quiero frambuesa! – se cruzo de brazos, a ella le gustaba el vainilla, pero quería llamar la atención del rubio.

**No es porque**

**Sea egoísta o algo así,**

- Pensé que te gustaba la vainilla – se confundió

**Sólo quisiera que tú**

**Pienses**

**De corazón que no hay otra**

**Chica que sea más bonita que yo**

- Me gusta, pero... – miro hacia el suelo

- Ves? No hay ningún problema

**Quisiera ser**

**La princesa que vas a idolatrar**

- Si, pero...

- Gracias – interrumpió mientras recibía los helados - ten

**¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!**

Mientras estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helados, el rubio vio a su amigo cobrizo comprando

- Allie ya vengo, le iré a decir algo a Eddie – ella asintió mientras comía su helado de vainilla y balanceaba sus pies.

2 minutos

**Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción**

15 minutos

**¿Acaso crees**

**Que yo soy como todas las demás?**

**Rayos, me siento mal**

20 minutos y ella ya tenía su helado en el suelo cerrando fuertemente los puños, el rubio estaba jugando al futbol junto a él cobrizo y al pelinegro de rizos.

**Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper...**

**... ¡Y tu culpa será!**

Con lagrimas en los ojos por ser ignorada, se giro y fue hacia su casa. Al llegar pidió a Zafrina, su nana, que hiciera una gran torta de chocolate.

**¿Qué defectos?**

- Alice! – ella se giro mientras tenia la cuchara de pastel en su boca, su pequeña nariz tenía una mancha de chocolate y el sonrió enternecido por la escena

**Seguro piensas que adorable soy**

**Y la imagen misma de la perfección**

- Jazz – saco la cuchara de su boca y sonrió, el había venido a buscarla – viniste! – corrió hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura y esconder su rostro con chocolate en su camisa, el rio acariciando su cabello

**Si quieres,**

**Te dejaré mirar...**

- Torta de chocolate! – la separo de sus brazos y corrió hacia el dulce

**¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez!**

-** ¡Oye! **– lo llamo, pero el la ignoraba comiendo

El solo la miro sonriendo, ella suspiro _"Ser lindo, te ayuda demasiado" _apoyando su carita en las palmas, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, lo miro comer. Sonriendo por solo tenerlo junto a ella

**Ah, ¿Sabes? También**

**Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel**

**Y me lleve con él**

- Me gustaría ir un día a comer pasteles donde la señora Newton, ya sabes la nueva pastelería – le dijo, el solo asintió – dicen que son demasiado ricos, y no son tan caros – le seguía insistiendo para que se diera cuenta – a ti no te gustaría ir?

**¿Lo has captado ya?**

**Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá**

- Si, pero ya hemos ido con los chicos – comento con la boca llena, ella hizo nuevamente un mohín y apoyo su frente en la cabeza con un golpe.

**No es porque**

**Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no**

- Esto es mío! – le quito su torta mientras lo miraba de manera fulminante

- Solo convídame un poco

- No! – le quito esta vez la pequeña cuchara

**Está mal**

**Si a veces te hago enojar**

**Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar**

- Esta bien – suspiro – si no me quieres dar, no me des – suspiro, ella se mordió el labio y lentamente rendida le paso nuevamente el pastel.

**Quisiera que**

**Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar**

Después de comer, él le dijo que fueran al patio a ver las estrellas, ya había entrado la noche. Así que ella emocionada asintió y salieron.

**Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame!**

**Me muero por tu mano tomar**

Estaban sentados en un tronco, ella miro a su lado y vio el perfil del rubio sonriéndole a la luna, suspiro y miro sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en el tronco.

**Mi príncipe**

**Obstinado y renuente tú serás**

Suspiro nuevamente, dejando su mano casi rozando la de él. Pero el no hizo ningún movimiento

**Rayos, di por qué**

**¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?**

Ella la acerco un poco mas casi poniéndola encima de la mano de él. Pero justo en ese momento Zafrina lo llamo, la señora Hale acababa de llamar a la casa, para que su hijo fuera a cenar. El asintió y con un suave "_Adiós_" se despidió de Alice dejándola sola en el tronco

**Seguro no**

**Lo has visto**

**No te has dado cuenta**

**¡Nunca lo harás!**

- Alice – le sonrió la castaña

- Hey Bella – la saludo

- Primer día de clases de nuestro último año! – la pelinegra asintió, cansada. Justo en ese momento a unos metros más se bajo el rubio de una moto – no puedo creer que aun no le hayas dicho nada

- El no quiere nada – lo miro de reojos – le he dado miles de señas todos estos años

**Incluso el más fino de los pasteles**

**O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes**

**Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo**

La pequeña y delgada niña había pasado a una hermosa joven, con una fina contextura. Una de las más hermosas del instituto, hermosa para todos... menos para el

**Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta**

**Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena**

**Y entonces**

**Vas a arrepentirte**

Alice caminaba hacia la cafetería cuando vio a su rubio conversando con una castaña, _"María_" pensó, ella enojada... fue rápidamente a la cafetería. Se le acerco James y ella le sonrió coquetamente, rozando su brazo contra su pecho. El rubio apareciendo en ese momento, miro lo que estaba ocurriendo con el seño fruncido

**No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!**

Ella lo miro sonriendo maliciosa

**Quisiera ser**

**La princesa que siempre vas a amar**

**Cuídame, te me puedo escapar**

**Tirado te podría dejar**

El rubio de ojos azules, se acerco a ellos y la tomo del brazo. Sin decir nada se la llevo hasta el estacionamiento.

**Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar**

**Si me abrazas sólo así?**

**Dices que peligro habrá**

- NO te acerques a el – le dijo abrazándola hacia su pecho – es peligroso le justa jugar con las chicas – ella sonrió aspirando el aroma de el – queda claro? – ella sorprendida lo vio alejarse y subirse a su moto

**¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!**

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el rubio se giro con un casco en la mano

- Que esperas mi amor? Vendrás conmigo?

**...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú.**

Reviews? :D


End file.
